Yugi's Birthday
by Yami's Sweetheart
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, and Yami finds this out only on the day of. Rating may go up!
1. Prologue

I unfortunately do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

Just a warning- There will probably be a lemon or two in this story. Don't read between the bold if you don't like it. For everyone who likes to read it, like I do, please be easy on me since this will be my first lemon that I write.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch watching a movie that they had snagged from the video store after going out to dinner and a romantic walk in the park to celebrate Yugi's birthday.

Yami had found out from Yugi only this morning that today is his birthday. He was not too pleased about finding out on the day of Yugi's birthday. Had he known ahead of time, he could have gone out to get Yugi a gift.

After prodding Yugi as to why he hadn't mentioned his birthday is ahead of time, Yami finally coaxed his younger partner into letting him treat him to dinner and a rented movie afterwards.

Yami was combing his fingers through Yugi's hair, both thinking about what they had done and how their lives would be different starting from this day.

* * *

Hope you all like it so far.

I have a poll on my profile page now that I'd like everyone to answer if you can.


	2. Yami and Grandpa Speak

I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

* * *

~Flashback~

{The regular writing is Yami, or Yugi (when he gets to talk on the phone), speaking, while the _italics_ is Solomon speaking.}

8:00 A.M.

"Ring, ring." "Hello. This is Yami speaking."

"_Hello __Yami_," answered Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. "_How is my birthday boy doing today?_"

"Uh… I don't know. It's not my birthday today. So whose birthday are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Solomon Muto had to go away on an expedition in America earlier in the month, so he could not be home for Yugi's birthday. He wouldn't be back until the end of the month. He also treated all of Yugi's friends as if they were his own grandchildren and even has them all call them grandpa just like Yugi. Therefore, he **could have been** talking not just about Yugi, but about any one of his friends as well when he asked about how his birthday boy was doing.

"_He didn't tell you? It's Yugi's. I'm surprised that Yugi didn't tell you since you two are so close!_"

"Yeah. So am I." Yami said as he rested his index finger on his chin.

Solomon chuckled as he realized the sly tone that Yami used. He knew that Yami wasn't going to let Yugi get by without a good explanation of why he didn't tell his dark, and lover, when his birthday was.

"_So where is Yugi now anyway? Is he anywhere near the phone?_"

Yami glanced towards the stairs just in time to see a still sleepy Yugi making his way down.

"Yes, he is. Hang on a second Grandpa, okay? I'll get him for you."

"_Thanks my boy! Oh, and Yami_…"

"Yes Grandpa?"

"_Try to show Yugi at least a little mercy when you 'punish' him, uh?_"

"What are you kidding me?" Yami chuckled. "There is no way that I am letting him get away easily at all. I'm sorry Grandpa. But I'm afraid that by the time you come home, your grandson is going to…let's just say, be a little sore and sleep deprived."

Solomon laughed at that. "_Well just as long as he's able to keep up with his school work when school begins, I don't have a problem with __that__. Just you two make sure to have a good time with __whatever__ it is you are going to do tonight. I'm sure that you're going to drag him off to somewhere to celebrate tonight now that you know_."

Yami chuckled, grinning at how the old man knew him so well.

"You know I will grandpa. And we will have a great time. I'll go get him on the phone so you can talk to him now. Have fun during the rest of your expedition Grandpa."

"_Will __**do,**__ my boy. __**Bye**__ Yami_."

"Take care."

Yami **took **the phone away from his mouth.

"Yugi." He called, looking at the entrance of the kitchen where he saw his other walk through just moments ago. "Grandpa is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay Yami. Tell him I'll be there in a moment. I'm almost done with my breakfast now."

Yami put the phone back to his ear. "He'll be on in a minute Grandpa. He's in the kitchen right now just finishing his breakfast."

"_That's quite __fine,__ my boy. I'm not in a hurry_."

Yami smiled, knowing that Solomon could not see it through the phone. And then something came to his mind, making him curious and nervous. "Hey Grandpa?"

"_What is it Yami?_"

"Uh…um.. well… I, I was just wondering… You know Yugi and I have known each other for a long time now. I was… uh…can I ask your…How do I put this? I think tonight might be a good night since we're alone to…"

Solomon understood the question that Yami was trying to word, realizing that he was probably nervous about it, so he decided to answer his question without Yami having to voice it. "_Say no __more,__ my boy. All you had to do was ask. Then I'd let you have the place to yourselves so that you could romantically ask him to marry you. You have my blessing_."

"Really Grandpa?"

"_Of-course Yami. You're like a grandson to me and Yugi looks up to you so much. So I'm sure that nothing will come between you two_."

Yami, with a big smile on his face, said. "Thank you so much Grandpa! You've made my day!"

"_No problem_." Solomon laughed. He knew that only something that had to do with Yugi could make Yami act so out of character. It was very rare that the old man experienced this side of him, for Yami usually expressed it only around Yugi.

Yami couldn't wait for this moment… Asking his little aibou to marry him! He was actually going to do it! His little one was going to say yes to spending the rest of his life with him. At least he was hoping that anyway. But no…He has to think on the positive side. He and Yugi had been in a romantic relationship since they battled Dartz now. He would say yes.

Yami has gotten a ring weeks ago, and it had since then been waiting in his dresser for when Solomon would give the okay.

"Okay Yami. I can talk to him now." Yugi said as he approached Yami from the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you all like it so far. Please check out the poll on my profile if you can.


	3. Yugi and Grandpa Speak

I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters.

* * *

"Here's Yugi grandpa. He's just walked in."

Yami handed Yugi the phone. But before he let the phone go so that Yugi could talk to his grandpa, Yami bent down and nuzzled Yugi's ear – lips, teeth, and tongue rubbing against his lobe as he whispered.

"I'll be on the couch waiting to speak with you after your Grandpa is finished wishing you a happy birthday, little one."

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and left Yugi to speak to his Grandpa with crimson cheeks.

"H-hello Grandpa!"

"_Happy Birthday my boy!_" Solomon hollered after recovering from a bout of laughter from overhearing what Yami had just told his grandson.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi smiled, the blush slowly fading. "So you told him?"

"_Yes I told him. Of course. Why didn't you tell him in the first place? You two are so close, that I thought that you would have at least given him a hint._"

"I just didn't want him to spend his money on me."

"_Yugi. What does Yami do to you at least once a day that you tell him in between giggles to stop even though you both know __that__ you enjoy __it__?_" Solomon asked.

"Hmm… make out with me on the couch, and kiss me on every inch of my body… Tell me how special I am to him. He does this for at least a few hours before he lets me go." Yugi kind of saw where Solomon was getting at by the time he finished saying this.

"_And what are __three__ words that he murmurs to you over and over again while he does this to you?_"

"I love you."

"_And there you have it – the reason why you should have told him earlier. He loves you with every beat of his heart. I bet he'd give you the Nile if you asked for it. I can see his love for you every time I see him with you. __He'd__ do anything__ for__ you, and does not care how much you cost him_."

"But I don't want him going poor because of buying things for me." Yugi replied.

"_He won't go poor Yugi. He works for me, remember? Besides, I could always give him a raise_."

"You're probably right." Yugi said with a smile. "Thanks Grandpa."

"_Any time my boy_." Solomon said.

"Well, like you already know, Yami is in the living room waiting to speak to me now. He probably wants to make me feel bad for not telling him. I guess I can't delay it any longer, so I should probably go now."

"_Alright Yugi. Have a great Birthday!_"

"Thanks Grandpa. I will. See you in a few weeks. Bye."

"_Bye Yugi_."

Yugi hung up and walked into the living room to find Yami sitting on the couch reading a book.

* * *

I'm sorry there's not really any fluff in this one...But I promis that the next chapter will have it, and I may even try to make all of Chapter 5 a lemon.^-^

Hope it's good so far. Please feel free to let me know if I need to change anything. I am after all new at this and am learning.^-^

Also, please check out the poll on my Profile if you can. (Thanks)


	4. Extreme Fluffiness!

I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.

**Warning- Tons of fluffiness in this chapter!**

Enjoy!^-^

* * *

Sensing Yugi's presence, Yami looked up from the book that he was reading to see Yugi standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a shy grin is across his face, along with a blush.

Yami smirked when he noticed Yugi's shy smile and body language, and motioned to Yugi with his finger to come to him.

Yugi hesitated at first, and then slowly shuffled his way over to Yami, stopping about five feet in front of him.

Yami's smirk widened when he realized just how shy Yugi was about being near him because of him keeping his birthday a secret.

"My little one. There is no need to be shy. I just simply want to ask you something. I won't bite…much." Yami patted his knee three times. "Come here, my sweet one. Let me hold you. I want to look into your beautiful eyes and hold you in my arms as I speak with you."

Yugi's cheeks turned a dark shade of red at Yami's words, but he shyly moved closer to Yami until he was about two feet in front of him. He waited for Yami to say what he wanted to, and then made a "squeak" sound when two arms encircled his waist, pulling him onto Yami's lap.

"I said come here, aibou." Yami purred as he brought Yugi onto his lap to nuzzle his neck.

While Yugi didn't think that his cheeks could turn any darker, they turn to yet a darker shade of crimson. Yami kissed the back of Yugi's neck.

"W-what was it that you wanted to a-ask me Y-Yami?" Yugi asked even though he did have an idea of why Yami was acting in such a manner.

"Oh, I just really wanted to cuddle, is all. You know that every time I look at you, I just simply can't resist. But yes, I did want to speak with you too." Yami said as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"(sigh) Okay. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you ahead of time that it was my birthday today."

Yami's eyes go from their playful gleam to their soft hues, both of which are meant only for Yugi. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place little one?"

"Because I didn't want you to waste your money on me."

Yami's embrace on Yugi tightened as soon as these words left his light's mouth.

"My heart, aibou. Oh my sweet sweet one." Yami cooed. "How could you even begin to think that what I buy for you is money wasted? Can't you understand by now that I love you so much, that I'd buy you the world if you'd ask me to?"

As Yami's left hand wrapped around Yugi's stomach to hold Yugi against him his right hand rubbed over Yugi's clothed member, massaging it as he spoke. The piece of the cloth that covered the member occasionally slipped in and out of his already tight and hard entrance, sending shivers throughout Yugi's body. Yami gave it a gentle squeeze before he continues speaking.

"I want to buy you something that is so worth wild just so I can see your beautiful amethysts jewels light up…" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear as he gave the lobe a nip. Yami turned Yugi around on his lap so that Yugi was facing him and kissed the tip of his nose "…your gorgeous smile."

Yami put his hands on both sides of Yugi's face and kissed him on the lips. Yugi was gasping for breath because of the feelings throughout his body that Yami was causing him, which gave Yami the chance to slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

During the kiss, Yami's hands massaged Yugi's cheeks, his ears, and the areas around his ears. After about two minutes that felt like an eternity for them both, Yami ended the kiss, both in need of air, resting his forehead against Yugi's, and then continued speaking.

"My precious one, you have no idea what you do to me when I see you happy, do you?"

"I-I g-guess not." Yugi said as his cheeks turned impossibly red. "Can you, show me?"

Yami's eyes sparkled at this. He was actually surprised by this, but was delighted by the question as well. Was Yugi asking him to make love to him? He had always wanted to make love to his hikari and show him how special he was to him. However, Yami never tried to make a move to do so before now, too scared that he may hurt his little one. Now, he felt like he couldn't hold back any more- He needed to be inside his love now! He needed to feel his walls around him. And Yugi not letting him know that his birthday was today would give him the perfect opportunity to gain the courage to express to the younger just how much he meant to him. Could he do it, if this was what Yugi was asking of him? He wanted his aibou so much, but he didn't want to cause him any pain.

But then Yami looked down at his angel, and saw an emotion in his eyes that he knew was only directed towards him now, love. And there was also the fact that, if not now – when, Yugi said yes to marrying him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from ravishing him senseless he'd be so happy. How could he say no, when he knew that his little one wanted him as well?

"Come here." Yami purred as he lay down on the couch, while bringing Yugi down to lay on top of him. "I intend to do just that."

Yami's left hand massaged the right side of Yugi's face as he trailed kisses on and around Yugi's lips, bringing Yugi into a world of bliss. Yugi was so in tuned with what Yami was doing to him that he didn't notice when Yami flipped him over so that he was lying on his back with Yami on top of him.

Yami kissed a trail from Yugi's lips, down to his jaw, onto his neck, then stopped on his pulse point. Yami licked, nipped, and suckled on that spot, bringing a nice sized bruise onto his neck.

After about a moment, Yami stopped his actions to lift his head up and admire his work done on Yugi's neck. The thought that came to his mind as he looked at it, and how Yugi's body was reacting to his every touch was, 'Beautiful. And that's all from me!'

Yami bent down to give Yugi an Eskimo kiss and kissed him on the nose, then spoke to him again while looking him in the eyes, his voice causing more shivers to run through Yugi's body.

"I want to make love to you Yugi. My sweet one. Will you let me? Oh just think of all the things that I could do to you, little one! Think about it! Please… Oh, will you let me, let me have you angel?"

Yami's leaned his head down again causing his lips to meet Yugi's in a passionate kiss, tongue running along on Yugi's lips. During the kiss, Yami's right hand massaged Yugi's left side of his chest where his heart was, as his left hand slipped inside Yugi's pants to grip his member, stroking it gently, but firmly. Yami's index finger traced the ring outside Yugi's entrance, and then slipped inside, causing Yugi to gasp. "Please, let me pleasure you sweet one. If you think that you're experiencing bliss now, you're wrong! I haven't even yet begun to please you, my little one." Murmured Yami against Yugi's lips as he pumped his finger in and out of Yugi's tight entrance. Yami withdrew after about a moment. Yugi gave a moan of disapproval at this.

"Aibou, I'll please you beyond your wildest imagination… You'll be loved just as you should be loved. Please, my sweet little one. Let me give you the love and pleasure that you deserve." The words that Yami was speaking to Yugi were spoken into his ear, his tongue, teeth, and lips and hot breath glazing over the lobe as his hand fondled with Yugi's member, making it twitch.

Yugi was already in so much bliss from what Yami was doing to him that he was barely able to voice his reply. "Y-yes!" Yugi panted. "Please. Take me. Love me!" Yugi begged. "Please." Yugi whispered.

Panting from how hot Yugi's reactions were making him, Yami hid his face into the crook of Yugi's neck, smiling a true smile at the knowledge that his hikari was begging him to take him. They were both going to enjoy this.

He slipped his hand out of Yugi's pants, and both of his hands **grabbed** Yugi's, fingers entwining, as his and Yugi's clothed members pressed together.

"I promise you that you will not regret your decision, my sweet one. Just let yourself enjoy the pleasure that I'm shortly about to give you. Promise me though, that you'll let me know if I hurt you, okay little one?"

Yugi's eyes were closed from the feeling of Yami's member being pressed against his. He nodded his head at the promise that Yami tells him to make. But Yami doesn't just want a nod as an answer.

"No, Yugi. Promise me. Say it."

Yugi, surprised by the need that Yami showed for him to answer, looked into Yami's eyes to give it. "I promise Yami."

"Thank you love." Yami bent his head down to kiss Yugi on the lips. "God I love you!" he said with his lips moving against Yugi's.

"I love you too." Yugi replied before Yami captured his lips again.

* * *

How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know so I could maybe get better if it's not. I am new at this:)

I did raise the rating up just to be on the safe side.

If you have not yet checked it out, please go onto my Profile page to check my poll.


	5. Birthday Lime and Lemon!

I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

**A/N: To everyone who has read what's of this story so far already, you should go back to the begginning to read again, because it's been revised.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you Tavia454 for helping me fix my errors, and helping me with this chapter as well. I really appreciate it.**

**This entire chapter is full of Lime and Lemon. If you don't like it, or if you're not old enough, then please don't read it. **

**Please forgive me if I don't get my next chapter up until a few weeks, may be the next month. My computer died recently, so I only have my mom's computer to use for now. So the next chapter may not be for a while, but I will eventually get it up.**

Enjoy the story!:)

* * *

Yami's hands untwined from Yugi's, and moved onto Yugi's arms, massaging them. His lips lingered on Yugi's during the few minutes in which he massaged Yugi's arms.

Then he moved his right hand to cup and rubbed the left side of Yugi's face, Yugi's ear in between two of his fingers occasionally getting massaged as well. After some minutes of doing this, his hand moved to Yugi's scalp to soothe and pet, while his left hand slipped under Yugi's shirt to play with a nipple.

Yugi gave a muffled yelp and his eyes opened wide when Yami's fingers begin to fondle with and occasionally pinch the nipple, his eyes immediately growing heavy from the feel of Yami's other hand petting his hair and face though.

His lips moved from Yugi's to Yugi's ear. He gave it a kiss and then purred something into it that makes Yugi shiver in anticipation.

"You are mine, little one. I'm going to ravish you so senseless, that you'll be screaming my name so loud that the next town will hear you. Don't hold back, sweet one! I _want_ to hear you scream. I_ need_ to hear the pleasure that I give you."

Yami's lips moved to under his chin, down his jaw, then down his neck, and to the area where his neck and shoulder meet. He suckled on that area leaving a hickey, and then laid kisses, leaving small bruises, from there to Yugi's collarbone, where his talented lips nip, lick and suck.

The hand that petted Yugi's hair moved to slip under Yugi's shirt. Yami lifted his head up from Yugi's now nicely bruised collar bone as he pulled Yugi's shirt off.

Yami bent his head down to the nipple that hasn't been treated yet, and kissed it. He flicks, licks, nips and sucks on it. After a few minutes of this, Yami picked his head up so that his hand could fondle with it, and brings his lips down to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

"A-ah Yami!"

Soon, Yami brought his lips back to Yugi's neck again to suck on his pulse. Yugi's body already had a thin coat of sweat on it.

Yami trailed a thin trail of kisses down to his stomach as he unbuttoned, then slowly unzipped Yugi's pants and takes them off.

After stopping his actions for a few seconds to remove his own clothes, and both of their boxers, Yami sat still to admire Yugi's body since they'd never seen each other naked before.

In the embarrassing moment of seeing his lover naked before him, and his lover seeing him naked, Yugi turned his body away slightly and covers his member with his hands. Shy about Yami seeing the one part of his body in which he had never seen before.

Yami smirked and bent his head down so that his lips, teeth, and tongue linger on his neck, while one hand rests on a shoulder stroking it, and the other moved to Yugi's fingers to try to remove them so that he can see his little one's erection. '

Yugi's fingers remain where they are though, refusing to allow Yami's hand to move them.

"Little one. Let go." Yami tugged Yugi's fingers to get them away from what they were covering, but once they were out of the way, they immediately moved back to where they were.

"Let go Yugi. I want to see you. Let me see your beautiful body."

"B-but you're so big! Will it even fit in me?"

Yami's eyes softened once he realized what Yugi's really afraid of.

'Let go of your beautiful member now, so that I can see it sweet one. Or I will fiddle your fingers until they are forced away. You choose."

Yugi furiously shook his head. He really didn't want Yami to see how small he was compared to him.

"Alright then."

Being as persistent like he always was, Yami began to pluck Yugi's fingers off of his member and was eventually able to keep them away from what he wanted to see.

Pinning his hands with one of his. Yami held Yugi's hands above his head so that Yugi couldn't move them anywhere or cover anything up.

Yami couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the size of his love's member and chuckled when he thought about the size of it compared to his own.

Yugi looks at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my sweet one." Yami chuckles. "You were right! Your member is very petite. Little one. I can't wait to be inside you! You're going to be so tight. I just know that we'll both enjoy this."

"But y-your's is so much bigger than mine. Won't I hurt a lot if you try to get it inside me?"

Yami's eyes soften to understanding, knowing how scared Yugi was with this being the first time that they'd become one. Bending down to lay kisses all over his face, Yami's lips rest on his angel's ear to whisper sweet nothings of comfort.

"Do you remember my promise that I made to you, and that you made to me, little one? I promised to please and pleasure you senseless like nothing you ever experienced before, to put you into a world of bliss. You promised to enjoy it. And enjoy it you shall!"

"I'm not saying that some of what you'll experience will not hurt, sweet one. But I make another promise to you that whatever pain that you do feel, most of it will turn into pleasure. You'll have so much pleasure, that whatever small amount of pain is left will not be recognized."

Yami trailed kisses down from Yugi's ear, to his lips, jaw, and onto his neck. They lingered on his neck, and then over his collar bone to his chest and stomach. His lips stopped where the Hikari's belly button is. He dipped his tongue in and out, and nibbled and sucked on it a little bit, until his lips moved closer to what so desperately needed him.

Yami's fingers trailed over Yugi's thighs, as his nose brushed against the small member. Yugi squeaked, not sure if Yami meant to do that. Yami gave the member a peck, and then blew on it.

"Ah- Yami! So good. Don't stop."

Yami's mouth engulfed Yugi, the small amount of pre-cum that was already leaking out of the smaller dripping into his awaiting mouth.

Yugi tasted so much better to him than he thought he would.

His tongue caressed over Yugi's tight opening, and slid into it- The smooth and wet feeling causing Yugi's eyelids to roll back.

Yami thrust it in and out several times for some minutes massaging the wet walls.

He couldn't believe the reactions that he was getting out of his light, just by what he was doing now. He chuckled around the member, sending vibrations throughout the little one's body.

Even by just doing his alone, Yugi was thrown over the edge. He spilled his essence hard into Yami's mouth, and Yami enjoyed every drop of it, licking the leftover that remains on the member. When done, Yami spoke, lips resting on Yugi's member with a smirk on his face.

"Just as I thought… So sweet." He purred.

Yami brought his head up to notice how hard his love was panting, and the sweat that was covering his body.

He bent down to nuzzle Yugi's neck, and kissed his chin and then the lips. He let his lips linger over Yugi's as he reached over to the side table to open a bottle of lube.

Yami left a trail of kisses from Yugi's lips to his ear, and purred in it.

"You look so cute in the afterglow, sweet one. And I'm not even close to being done with you! Little one." He gave him a peck on the cheek, then brought his lips to his ear again and gave it a nip. "Look at you- Hard again already and after cuming for me once! Can you do it twice more? For me? My precious one. I can ban barely hold back any longer. I can't wait to see what you're like when I'm done. God, I need you."

Yugi shivered as Yami kissed an eyelid. They lock their eyes; sparkling amethyst meets with passionate and mischievous crimson.

Three of Yami's fingers were coated by the lube until Yami thought that they were slick enough to go inside his little one causing as little pain as he can.

Once they were slick enough, Yami traced his index finger on the ring of Yugi's entrance and then slipped it in causing a gasp out of Yugi. The pain that came to Yugi was just as quickly replaced by pleasure.

Yami pumped his finger into the tight heat several times trying to stretch it until Yugi's hips were moving against his hand creating a rhythm of movement.

He slipped a second finger in. The fingers moved in a scissor like movement while they occasionally pumped into the tight heat as well. As Yami's fingers scissor to stretch his love, he searched for the bundle of nerves that would have his little one seeing sparks.

"Ah- a-Yami-oh! Right there."

Yami smirked at the pleasure Yugi showed when he found it, and slipped in a third finger. Tears of bliss leaked out of Yugi's eyes as all three fingers scissor his entrance, petting his walls and brushing against his nerves as well.

Yami brought himself down to kiss his member again, and kissed a trail from there to his neck. He sucked on Yugi's neck, and brought his other hand down to wrap around Yugi's member and pump it.

Yami pumped it several times, occasionally tugging on the member and tapping it trying to get Yugi to cum just as hard as he did moments ago- if not then harder.

"Come on, sweet one." Yami whispers in Yugi's ear as he continued his actions. "Cum for me. Let's make this like the first, little one! Cum for me. Scream my name. Aibou. Let me hear your pleasure.

He then gave three slow pumps while scissoring with his other hand, and Yugi spilled all over him once again, harder than he did the first time, screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

Yugi was too out of breath and dazed out from the sensations that Yami was showing him, that he didn't notice the 'pop' sound that the top of the lube makes when Yami takes it off.

Yami poured a blob of it on his hand, and spread it on his member, moistening it as much as possible, so that he can prevent as much pain for his little one as he can.

He rested the tip of his member on the tip of Yugi's, and grabs Yugi's hands to lock them on their sides. They lock eyes.

"Are you ready for the real thing, my sweet one?" Yugi was squirming underneath him from the feel of the tip of Yami's member pressed against his. The nod that he gave was all Yami needed for him to know how much he needed him right now as well.

Yami's lips met his, pouring all of his love in as he slowly began to slide into Yugi. He reflexively became still once he was in all of the way because of Yugi's muffled yelp.

He kissed the area underneath Yugi's chin, then his jaw, then the tip of his nose and rested his forehead against Yugi's.

"You okay, little one? Should I pull out? Are you hurting too much?" Yami began to ease his way out, afraid that his member may in fact be too big for Yugi's small one until Yugi wrapped his legs around his waist to prevent him from going anywhere.

Yugi had his eyes closed tightly as he answered.

"I-Im okay. The feeling is j-just unusual. I-it's nice though. I just need to get used to it."

"Alright." Yami nodded slightly. "As much pain as this is causing for you, if you are still experiencing the pleasure that I want you to feel, then I will not stop. You just let me know if you begin to feel more pain than pleasure. Alright Aibou? That should not happen."

"I will, Yami. Don't worry. I-I'll let you know."

"Very well, little one." Yugi whimpered in pain a little, but he did just tell Yami to go on. Yami kissed him on the cheek in an effort to take his mind away from some of the pain and spoke in his ear.

"Shh Shhh. It's alright, little one. I'm here. Relax. You have to relax Aibou. Otherwise you _will_ feel more pain than pleasure. It'll hurt more. Relax, sweet one. Look at me. That's it! Concentrate on me! Let me be your relief!"

Yami locked his eyes with Yugi's. Once he knew that Yugi's full attention was on him, he began to raise his hips.

"I'm going to move now, okay little one?"

Yugi nodded his head and Yami pulled out until only the tip was left inside. He slowly plunged back in to the hilt, and repeated the process several times so as not to hurt his hikari.

He breathed into the crook of Yugi's neck, panting from the heat around him. "Oh, little one. So hot, tight." Yami's actions, along with the feeling that he put in his words, caused Yugi's climax to really come close.

"Ah Yami. So close." Yugi warned.

Upon hearing Yugi's warning, Yami brought his hand down and wrapped it around Yugi's member and pumped it, occasionally stroking it up and down as well and fingers sometimes flicking the tight entrance just a little more.

"Yami!" Yugi came with a final cry of his love's name.

Yami gave three more hard thrusts, and then came with a cry of his own.

"Yugi!"

Yami lay himself on top of Yugi, too exhausted to go anywhere at the moment, and slowly slid his member out of Yugi's. He pulled Yugi to him as they share a passionate kiss- no words needed to express their love, and they both lay down for a few hours before planning something to do for Yugi's birthday.

* * *

What'd you think?

Thanks again to Tavia454 for your help!:)


End file.
